gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
GTA Wiki:Bieżące wydarzenia/Archiwum/2011
GTA III na platformy mobilne - po raz drugi 8 grudnia 2011, 13:38 (dodane przez: Texel) Na tego newsa wszyscy czekali z niecierpliwością. Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy - GTA III zostanie wydane na platformy mobilne (wymienione poniżej) już za tydzień, 15 grudnia 2011! Będzie można je kupić za jedyne $4,99. Oto lista urządzeń, z którymi gra będzie kompatybilna: iPad 1 & 2, iPhone 4 & 4S, 4. generacja iPod touch, HTC Rezound, LG Optimus 2x, Motorola Atrix 4G, Motorola Droid X2, Motorola Photon 4G, Samsung Galaxy R, T-Mobile G2x, Acer Iconia, Asus Eee Pad Transformer, Dell Streak 7, LG Optimus Pad, Motorola Xoom, Samsung Galaxy Tab 8.9 i 10.1, Sony Tablet S, Toshiba Thrive. center|350px Trailer GTA V 2 listopada 2011, 17:33 (dodane przez: Texel) Dzisiaj o godzinie 17:00, zgodnie z planem, Rockstar Games wypuścił pierwszy trailer ich najnowszej produkcji - Grand Theft Auto V (można go obejrzeć tutaj). Trailer nie ujawnił zbyt wielu faktów na temat gry; pewnym jest, że: *akcja gry będzie się toczyć w Los Santos i otaczających je pustyniach, górach i terenach wiejskich; *powrócą skutery wodne, samoloty, odrzutowce itp.; *prawdopodobnie w grze pojawią się zwierzęta (w trailerze widać psa); *powrócą firmy, znane z poprzednich odsłon (jak np. sieć supermarketów 24/7). Alternatywnie, trailer można obejrzeć tutaj. QkkoHAzjnUs Polski The Lost and Damned 28 października 2011, 14:42 (dodane przez: Texel) Mamy dobre wieści dla wszystkich, którzy cierpliwie czekali na spolszczenie dodatku do GTA IV - The Lost and Damned. Dzisiaj właśnie o godzinie 13:00 doszło do wydania tegoż spolszczenia. Można je pobrać na stronie autorów - ekipy IronSquad tutaj. Spolszczone zostały wszelkie teksty, występujące w dodatku, tekstury i czcionki. Grand Theft Auto V 25 października 2011, 16:02 (dodane przez: Texel) Tak, to nie żart - wszyscy, którzy chcieli dzisiaj wejść na stronę Rockstar Newswire (między innymi ja), zostali bardzo zaskoczeni, ponieważ... Grand Theft Auto V zostało oficjalnie zapowiedziane! Oprócz oficjalnego loga, podano datę wydania pierwszego trailera - 2 listopada. Trailer ukaże się o 17:00 czasu zimowego. right|300px Coraz bliżej... 19 października 2011, 19:45 (dodane przez: Texel) Jak można było się spodziewać, w związku z nadchodzącymi urodzinami GTA III, Rockstar Games (i nie tylko) kontynuuje obsypywanie fanów prezentami, związanymi z tą właśnie grą. Zostaną one tu pokrótce opisane. Pierwszym prezentem jest wydanie kilkunastu odświeżonych artworków postaci z gier oraz obu boxartów gry w formie tapet. Wybrać można spośród ogółem 14 tapet, do pobrania tutaj. Kolejną sprawą jest zapoczątkowany przez IGN.com cykl tekstów, związanych z GTA III. Będzie on trwał przez tydzień, opublikowane zostały już trzy teksty (kolejne zostaną tu dodane): *niedziela, 23 października: Wspomnienia redaktorów IGN, związane z GTA III *sobota, 22 października: Jak powstało GTA III *piątek, 21 października: [http://uk.games.ign.com/articles/121/1210210p1.html Najlepsze easter eggi GTA III] *środa, 19 października: Jak Grand Theft Auto III zachwyciło swoją generację oraz Radio z Liberty City ustawia poprzeczkę *wtorek, 18 października: Dan Houser omawia Grand Theft Auto III *poniedziałek, 17 października: Branża gier pamięta o Grand Theft Auto III *niedziela, 16 października: Jak Grand Theft Auto III zrewolucjonizowało rynek gier z otwartym światem Pojawiła się także niepowtarzalna okazja: do piątku można zadawać Rockstarowi pytania, związane z produkcją, historią jego dziesięciolatka. Można to robić w komentarzach pod tym artykułem. Jak na razie, ostatnią sprawą jest wypuszczenie przez Rockstar pamiątkowego filmiku o GTA III - publikację, podobną do trailera, można obejrzeć tutaj. 10. rocznica wydania GTA III za rogiem 14 października 2011, 16:51 (dodane przez: Texel) W związku z nadchodzącą dziesiątą rocznicą wydania Grand Theft Auto III, Rockstar zapowiedział wypuszczenie w świat kilku rzeczy. Pierwszą z nich jest wypuszczenie na rynek figurki głównego bohatera gry - Claude'a, wykonanej w skali 1:6. W zestawie z modelem postaci znajduje się uzbrojenie, dodatkowe modele dłoni oraz obydwa jej stroje (strój zwykły oraz więzienny). Figurka jest dostępna do kupienia w Rockstar Warehouse, za jedyne $149,99 (466,57 zł, według kursu dolara z 14 X) link. Druga wiadomość dotyczy wydania gry na kolejne platformy. Po PlayStation 2, PC, Xboxie oraz Macintoshach przyszedł czas na sprzęt, działający pod kontrolą systemu Android oraz Apple iOS. Na dzień dzisiejszy, potwierdzono kompatybilność gry z następującymi urządzeniami: iPad 2, iPhone 4S, Droid X2, HTC Evo 2, LG Optimus 2X, Motorola Atrix, Samsung Galaxy S2, Acer Iconia, Asus Eee Pad, Motorola Xoom, Samsung Galaxy Tab 10.1. Gra zostanie wypuszczona jeszcze na jesieni. Trzecia wiadomość jest mniej ważna - dotyczy wypuszczenia na rynek plakatów, związanych z grą. Pierwszy z nich przedstawia amerykański boxart gry, drugi - jego europejską wersję. Oba plakaty można zamówić w cenie 15 dolarów (niecałych 47 złotych) na stronach, do których podano linki. Dodatkowo, zapowiedziano kolejne niespodzianki, związane z rocznicą wydania gry - stay tuned! Rockstar udostępnia kolejne reklamy 26 lipca 2011, 12:51 (dodane przez: tomta1) Rockstar po raz kolejny powiększył swoją ofertę reklam dostępnych na specjalnie przygotowanej do tej stronie, The Advertising Council. Ostatnia aktualizacja powiększyła ofertę o: * GTA Vice City Stories (1984) ** A PSA from Jock Cranley ** The Barfs!: Get Your Free Drinking Glass * GTA Vice City (1986) ** BJ's Used Autos ** Complete the Look: New Wave ** Giggle Cream ** "In the Future, There Will Be Robots" * GTA San Andreas (1992) ** The Cavern of Sorrow ** Glory Hole Theme Park ** Herr Grubbers Spa * GTA Liberty City Stories (1998) ** The Pastmaster: Patriot Edition Wiadomości ze świata spolszczeń 11 lipca 2011, 18:17 (dodane przez: Texel) right|300px Grupa IronSquad, znana w świecie fanów serii GTA głównie ze spolszczeń do GTA IV oraz dodatków, wydała właśnie ostateczną wersję spolszczenia do Grand Theft Auto IV - wersję 1.0. W wersji tej dokonano ostatnich poprawek, przetłumaczono pozostałe pojedyncze linijki tekstu oraz naprawiono instalator polonizacji, sprawiający niektórym graczom wiele problemów. Polonizację można pobrać tutaj. Dodatkowo, polonizacja dodatku The Lost and Damned jest na ukończeniu. Postępy w tłumaczeniu określane są na 80%, a twórcy zapowiadają, że będzie ono gotowe jeszcze przed końcem wakacji. Na stronie zostały zamieszczone screeny, przedstawiające tłumaczenie - jeden z nich można obejrzeć na stronie, a resztę - w galerii IronSquadu. Newsy od zespołu Iron Squad 23 czerwca 2011, 13:58 (dodane przez: tomta1) Po miesięcznej przerwie od newsów mamy dla was dwie wiadomości od zespołu Iron Squad. Pierwsza wiadomość, smutna dla większości użytkowników, to taka, że zespół tłumaczący Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned nie zamierza wydać wersji beta tłumaczenia. Tak więc oczekiwanie na polskojęzyczną wersję pierwszego z dodatków do GTA IV się nieco wydłuży, jednak gracze dostaną do dyspozycji od razu w pełni przetłumaczony dodatek. Poza tym, grupa Iron Squad poszukuje zdolnych tłumaczy, grafików, a także programistów. Poszukiwane są osoby sprawnie posługujące się językiem angielskim, niemieckim tudzież rosyjskim (oraz polskim, wiadomo). Jeśli ktoś chce się zgłosić do tej ekipy i bezinteresownie pomóc promować język polski w świecie gier, może zgłosić się przez tę stronę. Kilka nowych informacji 21 maja 2011, 9:45 (dodane przez: Texel) I kolejna dwumiesięczna przerwa bez ważniejszych informacji. W ostatnim okresie trochę się jednak wydarzyło. Pierwszą wiadomością jest fakt o wczorajszym wydaniu w Europie długo tworzonej gry Rockstara, o tytule L.A. Noire. Więcej informacji tutaj. Internetowy sklep z grami komputerowymi, muve.pl, wprowadził w ten weekend promocję, obejmującą wszystkie oferowane tam gry, wyprodukowane przez Rockstar Games. Ogółem, w promocji znalazły się 23 tytuły i kompilacje. Całą ofertę można zobaczyć tutaj. Spolszczenie do GTA IV/Nowy kalendarz eventów 22 marca 2011, 15:30 (dodane przez: Texel) Przez ostatni czas, nie działo się nic poważnego, związanego z serią GTA - wszystkie wiadomości to jedynie plotki. Tym razem jednak... Ekipa IronSquad zakończyła właśnie tłumaczenie gry Grand Theft Auto IV, wydając wersję 0.99 (do pobrania tutaj). Tym samym, ekipa rozpoczęła tłumaczenie pierwszego dodatku do gry - The Lost and Damned). Rockstar wypuścił nowy kalendarz eventów multiplayerowych, w okresie kwiecień-czerwiec 2011. left|275px 15 kwietnia (piątek), 21:00 - 0:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (Xbox 360) 28 kwietnia (czwartek), 22:00 - 1:00 /'GTA IV: Complete Edition' (PS3) 6 maja (piątek), 21:00 - 0:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (PS3) 26 maja (czwartek), 22:00 - 1:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (Xbox 360) 10 czerwca (piątek), 21:00 - 0:00 /'GTA IV i EFLC' (PC) 24 czerwca (piątek), 21:00 - 0:00 /'Red Dead Redemption (Undead Nightmare)' (PS3)